danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Toko Matsura
Toko Matsura (松浦 冬子 Matsūra Tōko) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. They are known as the Ultimate Gunslinger. About For all their life, Toko has lived for one thing and one thing only - guns. While other kids they knew would spend their days watching things like anime and other Japanese programming, Toko was always into watching American Westerns. While they still had respect for Japanese culture and history, they kept a healthy fascination with American culture as well. Toko began donning a cowboy hat and fake gun in public, though they have been searched by police many times, as carrying guns is illegal in Japan. Regardless, Toko found secluded areas to try out their guns, and many black markets where they could obtain guns for reasonable prices, and to this day they are part of a political party advocating for gun rights in Japan. They soon acquired a plethora of guns and a sizable collection, though only used them to shoot things such as Ramune bottles and fruit. Toko's gun fascination gets a little excessive at times, but they still understand that guns are dangerous and should never be pointed at others - unless you fully intend to shoot them. Appearance Toko's appearance draws inspiration from both Western and Eastern culture. While they wear a typical schoolgirl uniform, they also seem to have an affinity for classic cowboy fashion, with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. In addition, they wear their hair in long braids, mostly to keep it out of their eyes. Toko is generally seen with at least one gun on hand, usually a pistol and/or a machine gun. They also keep a collection of guns hidden underneath their skirt and socks, just in case they are to be disarmed at any moment. One additional detail to Toko is that they also wear large glasses, though this is largely a ruse - their glasses are only there to fool people into believing Toko's eyesight isn't very strong, though they have incredibly sharp vision in reality. Personality Toko can give off a very strong impression to others, as most will not be quick to forget the huge collection of guns they always seem to carry on-hand. Toko also seems to be fond of pointing guns in peoples' faces and watching their frightened reactions, and seeing the absolute shock when they realize that it was just loaded with blanks the whole time. Toko has a very dark sense of humor, something which a lot of people enjoy about them and others do not. Regardless, Toko takes a lot of measures to ensure the safety of others, to prove that gun owners aren't inherently violent and that guns don't kill people. Unlike Shiro Sakai, Toko is very secure about their gender identity and doesn't seem to care too much of people misgender them, though they will gladly stand up for other non-binary and trans people. Relationships *Kanon Amari: While Toko loves to tease Kanon with their guns and intimidating demeanor, it's clear Toko feels no real animosity toward her. Kanon still doesn't have a good relationship with them, though, and tries to keep at a distance. *Saeko Nura: Toko hasn't interacted with Saeko much, but it's implied that they, Saeko, and Daquan are all very good friends and get along very well. *Daquan Brown: Toko and Daquan have been shown to be great friends, playing games together with Saeko. *Michiru Rakuyama: Toko and Michiru don't seem to get along very well. It's clear Michiru is annoyed with Toko's gun-related antics, and Michiru's high-strung nature is off-putting to Toko. Trivia *Toko shares a name with a character from the first Danganronpa, Toko Fukawa. *Toko is one of two non-binary characters in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies, the other being Shiro Sakai. **By extension, they are one of the few LGBT individuals in the story, the others being Kanon Amari, Ryo Shinobu, Tomoe Shinkai, and Shiro Sakai. *Their first name kanji 冬子 tōko means "the child of winter", while their last name kanji 松浦 matsūra means "pine" and "bay." References Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:LGBT Characters